Love by the Books
by darthvair65
Summary: Percy didn't intend to start including Nico in his and Annabeth's relationship, but it happens anyway (it's probably Aphrodite's fault).
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love by the Books  
Pairing: Nico/Percy/Annabeth

Warnings: polyamory, threesomes, language

Rating: R for the sexings  
A/N: I blame Heather/callunavulgari entirely 3  
Disclaimer: I am actually not Rick Riordan, soooooo.

**Summary: **Percy didn't intend to start including Nico in his and Annabeth's relationship, but it happens anyway (it's probably Aphrodite's fault).

Percy counted himself lucky that his girlfriend of five years was double majoring in archeology and classics, because any other girlfriend might have beaten his ass before the sentence was even out of his mouth. But rather than blowing him up, Annabeth started telling him stories from Greek and Roman mythology about gods and demigods having relationships with men and women – mortal and immortal – at the same time. When that wasn't enough, she pulled out her textbook full of historical studies of sexuality. Percy wasn't really listening; he was trying to decide on a scale of one to incineration how badly Nico was going to kill him. Evisceration was looking to be a pretty solid possibility.

An explanation is probably in order.

0o0

Life after the war with Gaea was absurdly quiet, and probably the closest thing to normal as any demigod had experienced. Suddenly Percy had to worry about more than titans and monsters that wanted to nom on his flesh: SATs and college applications took over his life, and he was narrowly accepted into a school not far from NYU, Annabeth's chosen destination. While they were both busy trying to build normal, mortal lives, some weekends still acted like camp reunions, especially after the rebuilding was finished. Percy and Annabeth were still dating as they started their third year at their respective schools, which was about the time things became much more complex.

Percy started an internship at the local aquarium the same year, which was where his past came back to haunt – or really, in this case, to distract – him. He was standing on a platform over the colossal mock coral reef tank containing approximately one thousand creatures – from Moray eels to adolescent Hammerheads to stingrays and Blue Tangs – giving a talk about conservation of Loggerhead turtles and their habitats while a marine biologist fed said animal when he cast his gaze through the crowd and realized he recognized one of their faces. Percy barely caught himself before a curse escaped his mouth mid-talk, and coughed to cover his slip. Across the tank, the very familiar face of Nico di Angelo seemed to snort with amusement.

"What the hell are you doing here, man?" Percy asked him after the talk was over and he'd managed to extricate himself from the crowd to find the other demigod leaning up against an exhibit about piranhas. He wasn't annoyed by any stretch of the word, just completely taken off-guard by his sudden appearance. Nico had made good on his promise to leave the mortal world behind after Gaea's fall; he'd made his emotions perfectly clear to Percy before leaving, which left Percy feeling incredibly stupid and blind. Percy had barely choked out an apology before Nico was kissing Hazel on the cheek and disappearing back into the shadows. She was the only one who could get in touch with him at all it seemed, though by all accounts there had been no plans for him to return.

At seventeen, Percy had to admit that Nico looked like he was much more at ease with himself than he was when he'd left. He was taller, and Percy grudging acknowledged when he pulled away from the piranha display that Nico was probably about an inch taller than him now. Still on the thin side, Nico at least looked like was eating more than a few pomegranate seeds and grapes a day; his hair was a mop of loose black curls, with strands falling across dark eyes that didn't appear nearly as sunken as they had four years ago. The bomber jacket was gone, replaced with a sleek black leather jacket that Percy suspected was made of drakon hide, but he hadn't strayed far from his favorite uniform of black jeans, shirts, and boots.

The biggest change was probably the fact that the corners of Nico's mouth were turned up in amusement at Percy; he had to process that for a moment, because the last time he'd seen Nico smile – really smile, not the false one built for lies and masking heartbreak – was Hades' triumphant return to Olympus with his only living son at his side.

Seventeen looked good on him.

Nico shrugged in response to Percy's question. "I hadn't been topside in a while, so I figured why not?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Once she let me go long enough to breathe and ask, Hazel told me you were still in New York. After that . . . this place seemed fitting. I got a lucky break, I guess."

"I'm really not a pro-tank person," Percy admitted with a wry smile, "but some of these turtles have got the weirdest stories. It's good to see you again, though – really."

They talked for a few more minutes before Percy's supervisor came looking for him. Nico looked ready to bolt after the man chastised him for not getting to his next post, but Percy caught Nico's arm before he could disappear again.

"I go to lunch in an hour. Stick around, we'll catch up," Percy offered, forcing down the memory of the last time he'd grabbed Nico's arm to keep him from running away; three years ago that had earned him a broken nose and a very bruised ego.

Nico didn't flinch or make to punch him again though; he agreed to stick around, and that was how it began. He'd show up at Percy's job and wander, or watch him give presentations about marine life, and they'd go out for lunch during his break. Nico would show up with takeout at Percy's apartment, and they'd play video games while Percy procrastinated on his projects. They developed a friendly camaraderie that Percy desperately wished they'd been able to form when they were younger – but better late than never. Percy found he really liked to try and make Nico laugh; it was a rare, bright sound, and Percy decided he wanted to hear it even more.

Annabeth was pleasantly surprised when Percy told her about Nico's reappearance during one of their sleepovers, and mentioned that they should probably have him over at some point. Now knowing and understanding why Nico had behaved so hostilely to them years ago, Annabeth wanted to move past that and, if she could, befriend the son of Hades. Percy admired her immensely for that, because her pride was often a topic of discussion that had ended with him wondering if he had a concussion. He'd worried, when he first mentioned that he missed Nico – missed hanging out with him, missed his dark humor and sharp sarcasm – that Annabeth might take issue with that. She, however, was the one to bring up his recent melancholy. "You really do miss him, don't you?"

To which Percy had nodded, saying, "Never thought I'd say it, but yeah."

"I could tell," Annabeth hummed, not a trace of resentment or worry in her voice. "He's grown on you a bit, I think."

0o0

The next time he saw Nico, the younger demigod was bridged over him with his arms framing Percy's body with a manic gleam in his eyes. Percy was just waking up from a nap and was startled by the image of Nico over him, and immediately his heart started to beat a little bit louder.

"Come hunt a monster with me," Nico said, a grin on his face. "For old time's sake?"

"I thought you didn't go looking for trouble?"

Nico smirked. "I found you, didn't I?"

Of course, monster hunting was an offer Percy couldn't turn down.

It was an exhilarating fight and afterwards, giddy with triumph, Percy introduced Nico to shawarma and the view from the top of the Rockefeller building. They sat on the edge of the tower, their legs dangling over the side as the city came to life with the setting sun as they crowed over their victory and swapped stories of monsters defeated in the most epic ways.

Percy was laughing at Nico's sarcastic comment about Medusa and her offspring when he realized that Nico wasn't laughing at all; he was staring at Percy with this lost, conflicted expression that made Percy's stomach do a barrel roll. It was the same expression he'd worn three years ago as the words "I loved you, you asshole" tumbled from Nico's mouth; Percy would never forget that, brain full of seaweed or no. He turned toward his friend, ready to ask what was wrong, but the words never left his mouth because Nico closed the space between them and kissed him.

Percy's heart hammered somewhere in the vicinity of his throat, utterly shocked because _Nico_ was _actually_ kissing him, and he was so close Percy could almost smell the lingering darkness from shadow traveling on his skin. He couldn't even process what was happening between them because his brain had come to an absolute standstill, and all that was left was sensation: Nico's lips were chapped, like he bit and worried them out of habit, but the kiss itself soft and cautious. Before Percy could respond, Nico pulled away, fear in his eyes and panic in his trembling hands. "Shit. Shit, I'm sorry. I'll go-"

Percy grabbed the front of Nico's shirt and pulled him back closer to him, kissing him into silence. Where the first kiss had been pretty chaste, Percy teased his mouth open with his tongue and swallowed the small, helpless sound Nico made. A second later he must have realized that Percy wasn't rejecting him, because his hands curled around the back of Percy's neck and into his hair, holding him close as they kissed. Even when Percy broke the kiss, Nico pressed their foreheads together, eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed his nose against Percy's. "Dick move, Jackson."

"Don't complain," Percy muttered, kissing him again and ignoring the small part of his brain prodding him and asking _What the flying fuck?_ All he needed to know was that Nico's mouth was so sinfully wonderful, and he never wanted to stop kissing him.

That was when the image of Annabeth, her arms crossed and expression set in a form that clearly stated _You are going to die slowly and painfully, Seaweed Brain_ settled in his mind.

"I need to talk to Annabeth," he said the next time the kiss broke, and automatically Percy knew he'd said the wrong thing when Nico jerked away from him, breaking all contact.

"Why do you have to bring her into this?" he hissed, wiping his mouth on his arm like that would erase the taste of Percy for good.

"Because I love her," Percy protested. "She's a part of me, and if you want to do this we're kind of a package deal."

"Why don't you just tell me to scram and get it over with?" Nico spat. His expression morphed from one of rage to confusion once he processed what Percy had said, though. "What the fuck are you talking about, a 'package deal?'"

"I like you," Percy said calmly. "And . . . I think we could be more. But I love Annabeth too, but I won't leave her and even though I have feelings for you . . . I don't know what to do."

Nico glowered, clearly not liking that answer. "Look – just forget about it. It never happened. I'm getting out of here." With that he pushed himself up from his spot and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Percy feeling incredibly lost and sad that once again, he'd driven Nico away with his own stupidity.

0o0

Explaining what had happened to Annabeth was kind of nerve-wracking; he probably wouldn't have said anything at all, but she was always perceptive of his moods. When he finally told her, she seemed surprisingly only somewhat shocked.

"You really like him?" she asked, her voice neutral if a little curious.

Percy nodded. "I do."

"So ask him out," Annabeth said simply, as if it was a no-brainer. "Greeks didn't have issues with polyamory, so I don't see why it should be a problem for us."

"Poly what?"

"Polyamory," she repeated herself, always patient with his seaweed-stuffed brain. "When a person falls in love and maintains a relationship with several people – with their knowledge and consent."

"And you are okay with that?"

Annabeth shrugged. "It was pretty commonplace in Greek society, and a bit in Rome, for men to take on male lovers alongside their female ones. There was a system called pederasty where men would court younger men so they could be their mentors and lovers, and eventually they'd initiate them into manhood-"

"Wow, yeah, I'm so glad that's totally relevant to me and Nico," Percy muttered, vaguely overwhelmed by her open response. He was still wondering how badly Nico was going to kill him for suggesting what she was implying, and whether this was all going to work out in the end anyway.

Annabeth smacked him with one of her textbooks; it was a rather thick book about sexuality in ancient Greece and Rome. "He can be your boyfriend – unless he comes to his senses – and I'll still be your girlfriend, but if you start picking favorites we'll have a problem."

With Annabeth's consent, Percy decided to ask Nico what he thought of the arrangement; the only problem there was that the son of Hades had once again dropped off the face of the earth. He wasn't responding to Iris messages, and he didn't show up at the aquarium or at Percy's apartment for nearly two weeks, either. Hazel apparently wasn't having much luck, either. Percy grew more and more distressed by this as time wore on, because he'd gotten so used to Nico's company that he felt the sudden loss clearly and painfully. Annabeth cheered him up when they got together, but he couldn't help the odd, hollow feeling, like there should have been a certain other demigod with them too.

Nico didn't reappear until halfway through the third week since their kiss. Percy was playing God of War and sniggering through an obnoxious boss battle when the son of Hades slipped out from the shadows, quietly watching him rearrange Ares' face. He was still half in darkness, as if he expected to need to make a quick getaway by way of the shadows.

"Can I join you?" Nico asked a few minutes later, when Kratos tore Ares apart and was standing on a field of victory and blood.

"Only if you promise to answer your messages the next time you decide to disappear."

Nico winced, but sat down on the couch beside Percy regardless. "Sorry. I will – but I really don't want there to be a 'next time.'"

Percy paused his game and turned towards the younger man, folding his legs up on the couch. "I missed you, you know."

"Did you tell your girlfriend what happened?" Nico asked bitterly, clearing his throat.

"Yes. And she asked me why I didn't just ask you out and see where it takes us."

Nico sputtered, staring at Percy with a mixture of confusion and distrust. "Did she break up with you?"

"No, but she's a lot more open-minded than I realized. I love Annabeth, Nico. I've loved her for years. The only thing that could change in this is how I feel about you, and if you're willing, I think we could be more." In his head a mantra that sounded like _Please don't leave, please don't kill me _was repeated over and over again.

Nico didn't answer for a moment. "You want me to share you with her."

"She's willing to share me with you," Percy countered. "And that's pretty big for her."

Nico fell quiet again for a long while. "I'm not actually that desperate, you know," he muttered loftily, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Percy out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nico."

Percy watched as his body language changed from guarded and angry to uncertain, shifting in his seat agitatedly. "You're serious about this? You're not just fucking around with my feelings, right?"

"Do you want me to swear on the River Styx?"

Nico shook his head and nearly launched himself across the couch; Percy wrapped his arms around him, kissing Nico and reveling in the feeling of being whole once more.

0o0

It's strange at first, dating two completely different people at once. Percy had to learn how to communicate and yeah, he kind of has to make a schedule those first few weeks so neither Annabeth nor Nico feels like he's favoring one over the other. He hangs out with Nico some days and with Annabeth on others, until eventually they all start to be more comfortable with each other. It took some time and more than a few bridges constructed by Percy for Nico to be more comfortable around the girl he'd spent most of his adolescence viciously jealous of, and Annabeth's nervousness around him was assuaged when he produced a rare volume for her that proved essential for a stressful research paper; Percy would never forget the look of abject terror and surprise on Nico's face when Annabeth pulled him into a crushing hug that lifted him off the ground a good inch before setting him down pouring over the old text like it was a lifeline.

It wasn't long after that that Percy realized just how treacherous and evil they could be when they put their heads together. It was during winter break and Annabeth and Nico had both converged on Percy's apartment to stay for a few days; Percy was sent out to get hot chocolate, and when he returned he found his girlfriend and boyfriend huddled over a few pages of notes on his kitchen table.

"What's going on?" he asked, wary and suspicious of their very innocent expressions.

"We're comparing notes," Annabeth responded, mirth in her voice that wasn't very well hidden at all.

"On what?"

"Our seaweed-brained boyfriend," Nico quipped, smirking at him. He turned to Annabeth and asked, "Have you noticed he really likes it when you bite him kind of hard?"

"The bruises remind him that he's ours, that's one of his favorite things," Annabeth stage-whispered conspiratorially to Nico. "Have you guys fucked yet?"

"I'm right here, guys," Percy muttered, waving to catch their attention.

They ignored him. Nico shook his head. Annabeth leaned in and whispered something in his ear that Percy couldn't hear, but the devilish look on Nico's face really should have told him everything he needed to know: he was totally doomed.

0o0

On the nights where Annabeth holed herself up in the library, leaving Nico and Percy to their own devices, they learned the most they could about each other. Nico's aversion to physical contact apparently applied to almost everyone except his boyfriend, though he still seemed nervous and hesitant when it came to cuddling. Those insecurities fell away piece by piece with Percy's affectionate nature helping that along. Percy could spend an infinite amount of time kissing, slowly driving Nico crazy with his fingers tangled in thick black hair, slipping his tongue past Nico's lips and swallowing his moans until he relaxed and became putty in his hands. He liked when his boyfriend bit a patch of skin just above his collarbone and worried that spot until bruises appeared on his flesh. Percy discovered that Nico was weak to his kisses, and he liked looking right into Percy's eyes when the son of Poseidon sucked his boyfriend's cock. He liked when Nico got a little rough, even a bit aggressive, biting his lip sharply in the midst of a steamy kiss or pushing him up against a wall and rocking his hips against Percy's.

Percy couldn't read his boyfriend's mind, but the look on his face as he let Percy's softening dick fall from his mouth and he licked the come from the corner of his mouth was pure, unadulterated triumph. _You're mine, now._

0o0

The nights that Nico is down in the Underworld doing something for his father belong to Annabeth; she traces the bruises and hickeys left by Nico with her lips and leaves a few of her own. She and Percy have had more time to become comfortable with each other, so Annabeth finds this new addition to their relationship interesting.

"I kind of like him," she says one night, as Percy curls up at her side and uses her breast as a pillow after five orgasms between the two of them. It was kind of a marathon night, she supposed, but while Percy's head was usually filled with seaweed when it came to pleasing her he was incredibly dedicated. His skin is tacky with drying sweat, but neither of them cares enough to roll out of bed and shower. "Nico's a funny guy."

Percy shifted against her, slipping his arm across her stomach. "You just like plotting my doom with him. Admit it."

"You're very special to him."

Percy's mouth turns into a stupid kind of smile, an outward representation of the giddy feeling he got hearing those words. "I like him too. We should keep him."

"Good. He'll be my partner in crime."

0o0

The first time Percy and Nico have sex, it seemed destined to be a very awkward affair. It was just after Nico's birthday and Annabeth had threatened Percy with bodily harm if he didn't take care of his boyfriend, which left their boyfriend blushing furiously as he hid his face in his hands. Percy got flustered by all this because he had made some really good plans to make sure Nico had the best first time possible. The son of Hades had insisted that he understood how anal sex worked, but under duress he admitted that most of his information came from 'online stories' (at which point Percy groaned, "What sort of bad fanfiction are you reading, you dork?") and from ghosts roaming the Fields of Asphodel – which were way out of date.

So Percy spent the first hour or so of their night slowly getting Nico to relax and let his nerves go enough to start preparing him; when Nico finally gave way Percy took his time, conscious of how his boyfriend preferred to be touched. He'd learned though careful experimentation weeks before, when late-night kissing turned much dirtier and Percy pressed a finger inside him. Later, as he kissed a line down his boyfriend's stomach and over his ribs, he felt Nico's body practically vibrate as he twisted three slick fingers inside, gently massaging his prostate. When they finally came together, Nico held on to Percy like a blessed lifeline, his fingernails leaving long, raised scratches across the son of Poseidon's back as Percy slid into him, a moan escaping Percy's lips.

After a few moments Nico pulled on his arms, urging him to move, so he did; Percy had never done this before, and he easily got caught up in the wonderful sensation of being _inside_ his partner and moving together like they were born for it, but Percy was in control enough to realize that Nico wasn't saying anything. He stilled, noticing suddenly that Nico had his eyes squeezed shut and that there were tears just in the corner of his eyes. Terror and nausea welled in Percy's stomach.

When he stopped, Nico frowned and looked up at him in confusion. Percy could tell that his eyes were still red and his lip was thoroughly bitten. "What are you . . ." Nico muttered, his voice strained as though he was talking through pain.

"I'm hurting you," Percy whispered, horrified. "Fuck, I'm sorry-"

He started to pull away, but before he could Nico's legs wrapped around his waist and tugged him close again with a grunt as Nico pulled him deeper. "Don't," the son of Hades hissed, wiping his eyes with his forearm. "Don't you dare. I'm not – you're not hurting me. I just . . . I'm really happy, okay?"

Percy traced his thumb under Nico's eyes, gently wiping away the last remainders of his tears before laying kisses to his eyelids. Happy wasn't a normal or common emotion that Nico dealt with, Percy acknowledged that. The fact that he was feeling that now meant the world to him. "Me too."

Nico doesn't scream during his orgasm so much as he scratches Percy's back deep enough to draw blood; when Annabeth arrived later and found her boys curled up sideways on Percy's bed, she smiled and traced the marks gently.

0o0

Nico was always a fast learner, and he wasn't afraid in the slightest to push Percy onto his bed and pin him there, lust-dark eyes boring into sea-green ones. Percy arched against him, twisting his wrists to test Nico's grip; Nico held fast, smirking down at his boyfriend with that nerve-fraying, triumphant leer.

_Oh. _Percy licked his lips. "I kind of like this development," he muttered, his husky tone betraying his arousal.

Annabeth walks in as Percy is crying out to the gods, trembling on his knees and elbows with Nico balls deep inside him, draped across Percy's back. They don't even realize she's there until the bed dips and Nico freezes, staring openly as Percy's girlfriend lies down on the bed beside them, her face propped close to Percy's.

He shuddered and groaned when he saw her, twisting his hips back onto Nico's cock.

"Go on," Annabeth said, her gaze flickering to Nico. "He's close."

Percy flushed as Nico growled a low "I know" and snapped his hips forward, earning him a whimpered curse; he tugged Percy's head back by his hair and bit his neck, hard. Annabeth's fingers tangled with Percy's against the sheets, but that comfort didn't reach her eyes: one brief glance into his girlfriend's eyes told him she was definitely enjoying the show. As Nico picked up speed she leaned in and described, in vivid detail how hot his boyfriend looked fucking him like this. She kept it up until Percy tensed and moaned into his forearm, body jerking in release, and Nico moaned low in his throat as his hips stilled, his fingers digging into Percy's hips. When he pulled out gently and collapsed on the other side of Percy Annabeth moved in, kissing the bite mark on Percy's neck and teasing her fingertip over his stretched hole, slipping her finger in with a helpless sound from her boyfriend.

"We should fuck him together," Nico suggested a few minutes later after regaining his breath, watching with fascination as Annabeth teased their boyfriend. "I think that'd be really hot." His fingers traced up the line of Percy's spine lightly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. _That_ was new, coming from Nico.

"You two are gonna kill me," Percy groaned, his voice muffled by a pillow.

"Sweet death doesn't suit you," Nico teased, nuzzling the crook of Percy's neck.

"I think we can agree on that," Annabeth hummed, curling up with them so Percy was surrounded on either side by his loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love by the Books  
Pairing: Nico/Percy/Annabeth

Warnings: polyamory, threesomes, language

Rating: R for the sexings  
A/N: I blame Heather/callunavulgari and my wifey entirely 3  
Disclaimer: I am actually not Rick Riordan, soooooo.

**Summary: **Annabeth builds a few bridges, and Percy ceases to be the linchpin in their arrangement.

Annabeth was totally prepared for what she was going to find when she let herself into Percy's apartment at seven in the morning on Friday, so when she set her bag on the kitchen counter and heard tell tale low moans coming from his bedroom she wasn't at all surprised. Percy didn't have to be at work until eight, and Nico never left early unless he absolutely had to.

Percy's door was wide open, so it wasn't hard to peer inside. Watching them together fascinated her on one level , and on another she was just pleased that they were taking such good care of each other. Percy was fond of morning sex, and would push his schedule a bit if he thought he could fit some fun in before work or classes. He was running a bit tight on time as it was.

But interrupting them like this would have been a complete travesty. Percy was pressed tight against Nico's back, his face tucked into the younger demigod's neck, and his arms were wrapped around him as Percy rolled his hips. It was slow and languid, and judging by the sounds coming from Nico's mouth they'd been at it for a while - both were probably pretty close to orgasm. Annabeth clearly heard Nico start muttering encouragements in Italian, and Percy started to move a little faster while the son of Hades reached back and tangled his long fingers in Percy's hair. Moments later Nico tensed, shuddering and moaning as he came, followed closely by Percy, who kept thrusting gently through. Even after he finally stilled, Nico was quivering in his embrace.

They stayed like that, locked together as they kissed lazily, relishing the afterglow for a bit. Annabeth left them alone and went to the kitchen to make Percy a quick breakfast that he could run out the door with. It would have been a crime to pull him from Nico so soon after that.

When he didn't emerge from the bedroom after another ten minutes, Annabeth padded into the bedroom and curled up against Percy's back. "Work's in thirty," she muttered, kissing his ear and rubbing his naked hip.

Nico made a horribly disgusted sound. "You came in to take him away?"

Percy nuzzled his neck affectionately. "She's right. I have to get ready," he groaned, and as he started to move Annabeth slid off the bed. Percy sat up and kissed her thoroughly, completely ignoring his nudity and the fact that he had just pulled himself away – softening dick and everything – from a morning fuck with his boyfriend. "Good morning," he murmured, smiling against her lips.

Annabeth took a dainty sniff. "You smell like sex. Much as I like that, I don't think your boss will."

"You like my musk?" he teased, rubbing her nose with his.

"I love your musk, kelp-for-brains. Go shower." She slapped his ass as he retreated to the bathroom and ignored his feigned indignation.

Nico was curled up again, and had probably already fallen back asleep. "I made some breakfast if you want some," she said, patting his bare foot that was peeking out from under the blankets before heading back out to the kitchen.

She was eating eggs and toast when Percy flew into the room like a whirlwind, kissed her full on the lips and murmured a thank you as he grabbed the sandwich on the counter and ran out the door to catch his bus.

A few minutes later the water started again as Nico grabbed his own shower.

When he finally emerged Nico opted to eat a handful of grapes and a piece of toast for breakfast rather than the eggs – mostly because Percy had eaten the majority of them. Annabeth sat with her coffee, sipping it and surveying him over the top of the cup. He was wearing Percy's clothes, that much was obvious. He was thinner than Percy, and their boyfriend's sweatpants hung low on his hips, revealing a generous stretch of pale olive-toned skin and sharp, prominent hip bones. Percy's shirt – one he most likely started off sleeping in before Nico had pulled it off of him – hung off his frame, but she didn't have to wonder what his body looked like; she knew he was built thin but solid, with wiry muscles that made him a deceptively dangerous opponent. His hair was wet and curly from the shower, and his height made him look like he'd been stretched on a medieval rack.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to pull him away."

Nico shrugged, popping a grape in his mouth. "I knew what time it was. He knew it was late when we started."

"He does that," she chuckled, thinking of the numerous arguments she'd had with Percy over sex when they both needed to be out of the door quickly in the morning. "He'll get me going and then realize he lost the condoms, and spend more time looking for them than we do fucking."

A snort from him drew her attention again; he was grinning secretively in a way that was all too easy for her to figure out. "He's never pulled that on you?"

"Most of the time we don't really have that problem," he muttered vaguely.

"Wait, what does that – oh. _Oh. _No condoms?"

Nico fixed her with a wry look. "I'm not exactly ovulating, and we're the only two sex partners Percy has had – and I know we're both clean. So no. No condoms."

"Isn't it a little . . ." she paused, trying to think of the word.

"It's messy, sure. But I like the way it feels," he said, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face.

"Kinky," Annabeth smirked. "But yeah, I guess you're right."

Nico shrugged, going back to eating his grapes. Annabeth could tell he wasn't much of a morning person.

A nagging question raised its head again, and with Percy out the door and Nico being socially pliant she decided to take the leap and ask. "I know you spend some days in the Underworld, but do you have your own apartment in the city?" she asked curiously. "I've only ever seen you here."

They kept separate apartments primarily because of the distance between their schools and the difference in board prices. Annabeth lived in a relatively spacious dorm with another student, while Percy's school allowed for off-campus apartments and he'd opted for one closer to his internship. Nico however seemed to live at Percy's when he wasn't in the Underworld.

Nico shook his head. "I'm not here often enough to hold down my own place, so Percy lets me stay. I help him out with food and some of the bills and take up a drawer with my clothes. I try not to get in the way."

"What do you do in the Underworld that keeps you going back?"

"Dad keeps me busy."

"You're working for him?"

"I'm his primary advisor," Nico said, which completely took her off guard. "And his battlefield lieutenant, should we ever go to war again in my lifetime."

Annabeth stared at him for several long moments. "You're shitting me."

"What, why is that so ridiculous?" Nico snapped, shrinking in on himself a bit and glaring at her like she'd insulted his mother or sister.

_Fuck_. Her intention wasn't to hurt him in the slightest. "No, no it makes perfect sense," she corrected herself, shaking her head. "You're his only living son. He trusts you."

Nico relaxed marginally, losing a bit of his tension. "I'm also the only one who's led armies in two separate wars that haven't totally fucked up the world," he muttered pointedly.

"That's impressive, Nico. I didn't know. You must be really proud."

He allowed her a small smile, but his expression spoke more of pride and accomplishment. "I sit as his right hand. I have his ear in debates."

"Do you like it? Being his advisor?"

"Most of the time," Nico answered, the pride drawing back in his voice as he seemed to recall something that made him distinctly unhappy. "He's been kind of a dick lately – sorry Dad, but you have," he says loudly as an aside when a tiny tremor reaches Percy's apartment. The rumbling stopped a moment later, much to their relief. "He's been trying to advise me."

"About Percy," Annabeth guessed with a sigh. It wasn't hard to deduce; Hades had never really amended his perception of Percy, so she wasn't all that surprised.

"About Percy, about this . . . arrangement or whatever. He thinks Percy is using me for sex."

Annabeth started, shocked by the suggestion. She'd _seen_ the way Percy looked at Nico, the way he behaved around him. He was just as in love with Nico as he was in love with her. There was no mistaking that. "But he's-"

"I know he's not. I've tried to explain that to Dad, but he just doesn't like it. I won't give this up, though."

"Percy really does care for you – a lot. I'm sorry, Nico. I didn't know you were dealing with this from your father."

"What about your parents? How are they taking it that you're sharing?"

"We're part of a polyamorous relationship," she countered. "Thinking of it like sharing . . . it's treating Percy like a possession or a prize. Of which he is neither.

"My mom has always voiced her opinions on Percy quite plainly. I could, apparently, choose better – but I won't give him up either. My dad isn't the happiest, but he knows I'm happy with all this so he chooses not to argue. As for Percy, Poseidon doesn't get involved in Percy's love life, which is good – that would be mighty hypocritical – I'm sorry sir, but you know it," she said loudly, like Nico had done. Reassuring their parents and relatives that they weren't badmouthing them was kind of necessary. "And Sally-"

"Sally knows?" Nico croaked.

"Of course Sally knows, you leave very clear hickeys on that boy that I don't," she chuckled. "You know Sally loves you like a son. If she saw you now she'd be fretting over how thin you are and force-feeding you cake and sandwiches. She can tell Percy's happy, and that's enough for her."

After another silence, it was Nico's turn to take the plunge. "So . . . what are you doing here so early? Not that I'm pissed or whatever, or trying to kick you out. Just curious."

"My classes are done for a while. My roommate is gone, so it gets lonely at my dorm." Nico stood there, apparently unsure what that meant for him. "Do you want to hang out?" she asked hopefully.

Nico stared at her like she'd grown an extra three heads. "You want to . . . hang out with me?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? We share a boyfriend, but . . . I don't really know you that well. I'd like to. We never really got the chance when we were younger." She doesn't say _you know, when you hated my guts because you were jealous?_

Nico had the decency to blush, his mind clearly going where hers had too.

"I guess I feel like we still have a lot to learn about each other," Annabeth explained, watching Nico's reactions carefully. Spooking the son of Hades was always a real possibility, even with their new situation developing as it was. He was much more confident around Percy, even now; but with her Nico still acted kind of skittish and uncertain. He trusted her, that much she knew, and he enjoyed her company (especially when they were plotting against Percy) but beyond that they didn't have much of a relationship. Annabeth desperately wanted to change that. "It's not like we lead totally separate lives."

Nico shrugged, shifting on his feet awkwardly. "I guess you're right. What do you suggest?"

"A game, maybe? Just not one made up by guys who wish they lived our 'quest and spoils of war lifestyle,' ok?"

Nico frowned at her, but it seemed like he managed to take the comment well. "Actually, card games like Mythomagic and roleplaying ones like Dungeons and Dragons are derived from wargames that emphasized strategy, knowing your enemy and his weaknesses, and critical thinking. A lot of my plans for the Underworld army have a basis in Mythomagic – do _not_ tell my father – so they actually help you learn to think out situations to your advantage." Satisfied that he'd educated her on that point, Nico took a long drink of coffee.

"Seriously? Wargames? How do you know that?"

Nico shrugged again. "I talked to the guys who created the games. You pick things up when your primary social interactions are people who've been dead a hundred years or so."

Annabeth tilted her head, her brain calculating at breakneck speed. "Have you ever played Trivial Pursuit?"

Nico looked at her blankly. "What is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

They play for hours and hours until Percy wanders in and sees them surrounded by towering piles of cards with trivia scrawled on them. They tie, every single time – and Annabeth absolutely loved it. She'd never known the Mythomagic-obsessed boy they rescued in Maine, and she couldn't help but feel sad that it had taken her this long to find this side of him: the one who could have passed for a child of Athena with his sharp mind, strategic skills, and his desire to learn.

"We should do this more," she said, ecstatic at their newfound understanding of each other.

Nico nodded tentatively, grinning at both her and Percy as their boyfriend kissed their foreheads.

0o0

Nico and Annabeth got together more often after that, and gradually Nico started to relax around her. She felt much more at ease with him, especially after he started opening up more to her. Annabeth found him to be incredibly caring and attentive, and very observant – especially when it came to her or Percy's emotions and reactions to things. He was able to pick up on her frustration and fears about the future, and Percy's sadness about those they'd lost. Nico was getting better with her, but watching how in tune he was to Percy's moods was startling for Annabeth.

There came a point in their relationship where Annabeth had to pause when she was talking about Nico and Percy to another demigod, because she'd been about to say "my boyfriend" but the subject was not Percy at all. After a brief moment she shrugged mentally and went right on, referring to both Percy and Nico as her boyfriends.

Athena expressed her displeasure at this development quite clearly, but Annabeth couldn't be bothered to change her mind – not when she could go to Percy's apartment and curl up with both her boys under piles of blankets, their heads tucked against each other's shoulders and arms wrapped snuggly for warmth.

Why on earth would she ever want to change this?

0o0

"You and Percy seem to be doing well," Annabeth commented with a sly, knowing smile, tilting her head just slightly to watch the expressions flit across Nico's face. It was entertaining, to say the least. They were at Percy's apartment alone again, but Nico's anxieties about being alone in a room with her had mostly dissipated. Not to say they were totally comfortable yet, but it was still progress.

"We're alright," Nico answered modestly, his gaze shifting between her and the board – Settlers of Cataan's Merchants and Thieves expansion pack - nervously.

"I walked in on him begging you to fuck him harder and cursing up a storm when you did," she countered, as if they were having a polite disagreement about the weather. "You're doing awesome."

"How does that tell you how we're doing?"

Annabeth leaned in close, wearing a very satisfied grin. "Because he doesn't do that for just anyone, Nico."

0o0

"When did you know?" she asked gently as they watched an old Italian movie from the 50's; Percy, having worked a strenuous shift after a long week of classes, was passed out across their legs. He'd started out leaning heavily against Annabeth's shoulder before she decided enough was enough, and maneuvered his dead weight across her thighs so his head ended up in Nico's lap. They'd been sitting like that for nearly two hours, but Nico looked as content as could be as he combed long, thin fingers through Percy's wild mess of hair.

It's a delicate question, and Nico doesn't answer for a little bit, content to distract himself with the movie. She knew that the years he spent trying to get Percy's attention and trust were not his favorite subject, but she was curious.

"It's hard to say when I really knew," he finally answered. "I remember seeing him fight and just feeling like Zeus had struck me with a lightning bolt. He was one of those big damn heroes, like in all the stories. I idolized him up 'til the point when everyone but Bianca came back from that quest - I wanted to hate him, but something in my head and heart wouldn't let him go. Back then I think I just assumed it was a little crush or something. But I guess . . . when we were down in the Underworld together. I knew I was in trouble then."

Annabeth couldn't help but grin. "You know, that has to be best description of what it's like to fall for this kelp-for-brains boy. I knew I was in trouble pretty early on, too," she said with an affectionate smile, poking Percy ineffectually on his thigh. "He was always too blind to see it on his own, though. He had no idea . . . how either of us felt until it was right there in his face."

Nico snorted. "Really? Even with you? I kind of assumed you were his girlfriend when we first met."

A giggle escaped her lips. "I remember he mentioned that to me, that you asked all these questions just trying to figure us out. We were both pretty confused back then. It wasn't easy."

Nico snorted again, and Annabeth took that as an agreement; love hadn't been easy for either of them, and she knew it hadn't been for Percy either with Aphrodite crossing his stars and all that. "You?" he asked, expectantly.

Annabeth looked down at the unconscious lump of demigod in her lap and stroked her hand down his side thoughtfully. "The battle against Kronos," she said finally. "Ethan Nakamura was lunging at him with a knife, and even though he was pretty much invulnerable I thought to myself, _I can't let him get hurt, I can't let him get close_."

"You took the knife instead," Nico finished for her. "I remember. He was terrified."

She nodded before going on. "He told me where his vulnerable spot was after that. That I'd saved him from dying then. And maybe I was delirious with venom or nectar, but I wanted to tell him how much I cared for him."

Nico was silent for a few moments, too focused on carding through Percy's hair to respond.

"You're the reason he survived that fight at all," Annabeth said, nudging his shoulder gently. "He couldn't have done it without you – and then we wouldn't be here at all, would we?"

"I wouldn't have gone far without either of you," Percy muttered sleepily from Nico's lap. "That is a fact. Did I fall asleep like this?" he asked, sounding vaguely astonished. "And you two didn't shove me to the floor?"

"Go back to sleep, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured, patting his shoulder.

0o0

Annabeth should have guessed that games were the way to Nico's heart and mind after that first Trivial Pursuit game. Not only did they give each other serious runs for their money but she learned just as much from him as he did from her.

Games like Risk, chess, and Settlers of Cataan became their bread and butter. Soon Annabeth came to cherish the sounds of Nico giggling with mirth, outright laughing, and his mischievous chortling just as Percy had; it was a gift, she thought, because it happened so rarely that she often forgot such sounds came from his mouth. Not anymore.

She enjoyed his enthusiasm and competitiveness at the games she taught him, and soon enough he was teaching her – and Percy – the basics of Mythomagic and engaging them in matches that grew more and more intense as they grasped the game better.

0o0

Annabeth caught Nico reading her textbooks one day, and asked what he was doing. He explained, sheepishly, that the amount of schooling he'd received in the last century was incredibly small, and he wanted to know more about history and politics and art – anything he could get his hands on.

The three of them shadow travel to the Smithsonian Museums on a school break, and they spend the week exploring and learning – and despite the fact that Nico is taller than both of them and is becoming a ridiculously handsome young man, he looks like a child, eyes bright with wonder, as he sorts through the exhibits, his dark eyes taking everything he can in.

(There's a group of janitors and security guards that watch them furtively from a distance, so their scent isn't picked up by the champions of Olympus.

_Today isn't the day, my brothers._)

They go on little adventures together, and when Nico is feeling up to it he takes control and decides their destination before tugging them through the shadows, keeping them in the dark until the tunnel opens up and they find themselves in a new place entirely. Florence is one of Nico's favorite destinations, mostly because it doesn't have the baggage Rome and Venice have attached to them. She picks up on customs and cultural mannerisms well, but Percy – well, Percy doesn't. More than once she witnessed Nico trailing a bolting Percy, shouting lewd and rude things in Italian.

She still couldn't be happier.

0o0

She misses Nico just as much as Percy when he goes back to the Underworld for a few days. Percy's apartment seems empty without the little touch of darkness and Nico's sarcastic remarks echoing down the hall.

Knowing that it's only for a few days helps; she and Percy don't have to wonder whether Nico will be back or not, because he made it clear that this was where he wanted to be.

The one time he returns early by a day doesn't turn out so well – mostly because he shadow travels right into Percy's bedroom and finds himself staring as Percy fucks her, and Annabeth can't really remember the whole scene because she was halfway to orgasm, but she remembers several things: she was screaming, on her back with Percy over her, his hips moving at a fast and brutal pace. She remembered catching sight of their boyfriend, still mostly in the shadows, staring at them with this absolutely wrecked and wretched expression of want and jealousy. Within a minute he left, and Percy never knew he was there until Annabeth told him, gasping in the aftermath.

Annabeth found Nico a while later, curled up on the couch with reddened cheeks and a sour expression. She sat down beside him carefully, trying with all her might not to spook him or send him stalking away in anger. "Why are you out here?" she asked gently.

"You guys were busy," Nico hissed, averting his eyes.

"You could have stayed. We would have been ok with it."

"Stay? And do what, watch?"

"I watch you guys on occasion," Annabeth shrugged. "You're the one who mentioned a threesome, Nico. Are you . . . not ok with Percy and I having sex?"

"What – no, that's not-"

"Good," Annabeth interrupted him with steel in her voice, "because we have a lot of it and it's a little late to be voicing your displeasure now."

"No, I – I just started feeling it again. The jealousy. I couldn't control it. I'm sorry."

Annabeth put a hand on his arm. "He's yours too, Nico. He's not just my boyfriend anymore, he's yours too."

"I know that," he sighed, seeming to deflate. "It was just – a reflex or whatever. I know we're all equal. It's something I have to shake."

Nico looked utterly ashamed of his reaction, and Annabeth just wanted to wrap him up in a tight hug. Instead, she chose a different route. She held out her hand and waited for him to grasp it with his own. "Come back in with me. We're too tired to do anything, so don't panic . . . just to sleep."

Nico fixed her with wide, nervous eyes as he nodded, allowing himself to be led back to Percy's room, where their boyfriend was waiting. He sleeps between them, holding Annabeth and Nico close throughout the night.

0o0

"Have you thought about it?" Annabeth asked, turning so she was sitting facing him. "Us fucking Percy together?"

A light flush spread across his cheeks. "A bit. Percy seems to really like the idea."

"What about you?"

"Percy's the only person I've ever had sex with," Nico swallowed nervously. "I don't know what it would be like with another person."

"If it makes you feel better, this isn't something we do. But I like the idea of all of us being together – like it's not just you and Percy, or me and Percy, it would be 'us.' How do you feel about that?"

Nico shrugged. "It still doesn't really change much."

"Are you nervous because I'll be involved?"

"I guess. I don't really know anything about girls."

"I could teach you," Annabeth grinned. "Ask Percy, I am an excellent teacher." When he stared blankly at her she laughed. "What, you think we just jumped into bed together and he automatically knew exactly what I liked and how to bring me off? Hell no. We taught each other, just like you two did."

"I don't know," Nico hedged.

"Am I that scary?"

"You're not scary, you're intimidating. Percy loved you first."

"That doesn't mean he loves you any less," Annabeth countered, a warm feeling growing in her chest at the implication that they might have exchanged those words. "Or that I think less of you, or that you're competition. I'm not jealous."

"You really aren't?"

"Do you think I'd be sitting here chatting about our shared boyfriend if I was jealous? I like you. I want to be your friend."

"You are my friend," Nico muttered softly, averting his gaze nervously.

Annabeth grinned and cupped his face between her palms, tilting his face towards hers so she could plant a light, chaste kiss to his lips.

0o0

About a week before Percy's birthday, Annabeth broached the subject of the threesome again with Nico – and again, he stalled. She frowned, and twisted around so she could straddle Nico's hips, pinning him to the couch. A strangled noise erupted from his mouth as she settled herself on top of him, shifting her weight experimentally. His eyes were wide as saucers, staring up at her unblinkingly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

"Educating," Annabeth answered simply. "Vaginal sex isn't anal sex – the angles are different, the positioning is a bit different, and so is the prepwork."

"I am very confused right now."

"You said you don't know anything about girls – which includes sex with girls. I'm going to educate you. Is that ok?"

Nico emitted a small squeaking noise and he flushed from his cheeks all the way down his neck.

"Hey," she said quietly, cupping his face in her hands and angling it so she could look him in the eye. "We're not going to do anything – promise. I just want to show you, so we can be comfortable with each other when we bring Percy in. Are you cool with that?"

After a tense moment where Annabeth was sure he was going to sink into the couch and disappear he nodded, meeting her gaze with trusting eyes. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, a show of affection to ease his anxiety. When Annabeth pulled away though, she became the teacher once more.

"I know you and Percy have enjoyed copious amounts of foreplay, and that's good because it's pretty necessary for me. You can't just stick your dick in – ok, maybe you could, but I wouldn't really enjoy it much. I like fingers and tongues first. I know you have a preference for Percy's equipment though, so you don't have to go down on me if you don't want to. He's usually pretty attentive there.

"Now, this angle is perfect for foreplay and riding. But it's not about the thrusting in and out that makes this really good – it's the grinding." As she finished speaking Annabeth rolled her hips slowly, pressing them down against his and reveling in the shudders that swept through him – and the developing hardness in his jeans pressing right against her. "Do you know why?" she asked, moving his hands to grasp her hips as she continued to move.

Nico swallowed and shook his head.

Annabeth guided one of his hands down to the crotch of her jeans, positioning his fingers right between her legs. "Women have this bundle of nerves right there called a clitoris. Rubbing it, licking – it's amazing. You can't go wrong. And if you go for it and spend the time to make me feel good, I won't need lubricant. You guys have used this position before, right?"

She really didn't need him to answer; Percy had told her about riding Nico like this as she traced the red scratch marks Nico had left on his hips, lower back, and thighs.

Nico nodded numbly; Annabeth noted with satisfaction that his blush was lessening bit by bit. Most of his neck had lost its redness. However she was struck by his lack of response, and wondered what he was still nervous about.

"You know I won't hurt you, right?"

"I know," Nico said quickly, his voice constricted. "I'm not worried about that. I just . . . don't know what I'm doing."

Annabeth placed her hands over his on her hips. "Relax, sweetie. Let me show you."

She walked him through whenever she started doing something different, but by and large Nico began to respond to her without hesitation. His hands travelled up her back and under her shirt as they kissed; it was awkward, because they were both used to kissing Percy and dominating the kiss for the most part, so at first there were noses in eyes and foreheads cracking together, but they got the hang of it. Annabeth continued rolling her hips in a gentle, undulating motion, grinding against him and drawing these tiny moans from his mouth.

"You're enjoying yourself," she teased as a small gasp escaped.

"I'm seventeen," Nico hissed. "You could rub a dead rodent against my dick and my body would be stupid enough to enjoy it."

Annabeth snorted. "You're a little more selective than that, and I know it. You're not fooling anyone, sweetie."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked, breaking away a little and staring up at her with an utterly confused expression.

"Would you rather I call you 'corpsebreath?' That's kind of not cute. Or something I want to be saying in the middle of kissing you."

"I guess that's not one I'd have picked either," Nico snorted.

"I call you and Percy 'sweetie' because you are. We can find something else, though. What do you call Percy?"

Nico didn't answer for a moment, and his cheeks flushed again. "Tesoro."

_Treasure_. That seemed fitting. Satisfied, Annabeth recaptured his lips and resumed rolling her hips against him. This time around, there was a lot less hesitation on Nico's part as he let himself be taught and sought out the most sensitive spots on her skin with gusto.

As Percy had told her, Nico really was a fast learner.

0o0

It's ironic that Percy is the one who stalls her lesson completely with a perfectly-timed entrance.

"So is it my birthday? Did you guys start the party without me?"

These words break Annabeth and Nico apart, mostly because Nico made this godsawful squawk of surprise and pulled back from their kiss. Annabeth grinned at her boyfriend, who was still dressed in his work uniform for the aquarium and cheerfully greeted him.

Nico took the opportunity to mutter, "Percy, help," in a pitiful, strangled tone.

Annabeth knew better than to fall for his act; Nico's eyes were bright and his pupils dilated, and he wasn't fooling her, not with the arousal she felt behind thick denim. She rolled her eyes and smirked at Percy, enjoying his completely shocked expression because this was wonderful – it was the exact same face he made when she stripped all her clothing off, only it was directed at Nico as well as her.

"No, I don't think I will," Percy said, a grin still plastered on his face.

"You're home early," Annabeth commented. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I am," Nico protested. "Percy, help me-"

"Nope," Percy nearly giggled with delight, plopping down on the couch right beside them. He twisted, his fingers teasing the exposed bit of skin where Nico's shirt rode up. "This is fucking hot."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Nico was blushing deeply again, and Percy apparently couldn't help but tease him. "You're blushing like you did our first night together," he murmured against Nico's jaw, nuzzling the side of his face. "You're not a virgin anymore, but it is pretty cute."

Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Virginity is a very outdated concept and a social construction –"

"Shut up, both of you," Nico groaned.

Annabeth licked her lips when Percy leaned in and started kissing Nico's jaw and neck, his fingers slowly pushing their boyfriend's shirt up, teasing as he went. She rolled her hips down hard, groaning a little at her own arousal and the feel of Nico's against her.

"Oh, Percy," she murmured, sending a sly smile Percy's way. "He's nice and long."

Nico muttered a curse that sounded a bit like _Zeus strike me down now_ and turned beet red, stifling a moan when Percy nipped at a tendon in his neck.

Percy sucked on that bit of skin, leaving a clear mark as his fingers teased one of his boyfriend's nipples. "I know," he whispered, lips just touching Nico's jaw, "he gets so deep inside. Sometimes I'm not sure I can take it all."

Nico choked on his own breath. "If you insist on saying things like that, why don't you put that filthy mouth to good use, Jackson?"

"What, and leave Annabeth out? She's doing all the hard work here."

Annabeth smiled at him, silently communicating _you're sweet, but I'm ok right here._ "Don't worry about me, babe. You can take care of me later. This is about him."

Percy took the hint for the most part, but started whispering in Nico's ear; whatever it was, it made their younger boyfriend blush. Then Nico swallowed thickly and put his hands on her hips, squeezing gently. Percy was kissing a line down his neck again, and she felt Nico pull her closer until she was grinding against him at his own pace. She feels herself grin, and they begin again.

Annabeth looses track of everything – time, her boys – and her mind focuses on just a few things: Nico is making these wonderful noises that she's only heard induced by Percy's kisses, and Percy's got his hands on both of them like he can't help himself (she can't blame him), and there's literally no space between them at all. They fit together like puzzle pieces, and suddenly Annabeth is struck by something Percy had said to her during those few weeks when Nico was nowhere to be found: _I feel like I keep reaching for something that isn't there, but it should be – it belongs there, but the piece was left out of the set or something. _She had said _Like Legos?_ because Annabeth could clearly remember searching for the last Lego piece to finish her kingdom – she'd counted, searched, checked all the block counts, but the piece just wasn't there. It existed, but she didn't have it. Percy had understood immediately.

She understands now. Their piece was hiding in the Underworld.

Nico tensing beneath her draws Annabeth out of her musing; she stops short, afraid she's hurt him, but realizes what's going on seconds later. His hands are gripping her hips like a vice as he rocks up against her, biting his lip and masking a groan as his whole body shudders with release.

At their side, Percy is staring with a glazed look in his eyes (she would bet her savings account that if he stood up right then his own arousal would be tenting his work trousers) and a shit-eating grin on his face. As Nico slumps back against the couch, Percy leans in and tilts his face so he can kiss him.

After he pulled away Percy lifted his hand up, and Annabeth high-fived him. "He hasn't done that since we first started experimenting," he said gleefully, ignoring Nico's hissed warning. "Seriously though, can we just celebrate my birthday now?" he asked before Nico punched him hard in the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love by the Books [3/3]  
**Pairing: **Nico/Percy/Annabeth

**Warnings: **polyamory, threesomes, language

**Rating: **R for sex, language, and violence  
**A/N: **I blame Heather/callunavulgari entirely, along with my wifey 3  
**Disclaimer:** I am actually not Rick Riordan, soooooo.

**Summary: **Nico adjusts to the idea of being in a relationship with the two people he shied away from the most; happiness may have been a complete stranger to him at one point, but he could definitely get used to this.

When Nico woke to the sounds of terrified screaming, he had to stop and make sure that it wasn't generating from his mouth. It would not have been out of the realm of possibility at all, despite the fact that his nightmares happened less and less as the years between horrific battles grew. He could remember a time when he could only sleep for a few hours at a time, back when he was still coming into his powers and was living on his own, and the lack of sleep had left bruises under his eyes that made him look perpetually ill. He still had nightmares about being trapped in the bronze jar, of Percy falling out of his reach, and of Percy dying in his arms like he almost had fighting with Gaea – but they came few and far between now.

This time it wasn't him; he could feel the solid warmth beside him tensing in uncontrollable fear and terror, and the ear-shattering scream broke his heart in two because it's _Percy_, and his dreams have always been intense and horrible. He scrambled up and nearly punched Nico in the face as he did so, but Nico saw it coming even in the dark and dodged. Nico let him stumble back so he was pressed against the wall, and saw Annabeth peeking up from over the side of the bed. Percy had probably knocked her off her side in the scuffle. He saw her nod to him, and he moved in slowly, carefully.

"Tell me where you are, Percy," he said, voice soft and gentle. It wasn't the first time he'd done this by far; Percy's nightmares come far more frequently than his, though most of the time Nico wakes up because Percy was holding him a little too tightly. Bad ones – the really bad ones – mean Percy needed a rock, someone who could walk him through the valley of death to the other side.

Nico had been to the valley of death too many times; he knew the safe paths through mists of fear and doubt all too well.

Percy shook his head. "It's cold. What are you doing here?" His gaze was still far away.

"You got lost, I came to find you," Nico said fondly, carefully reaching out to touch Percy's hand. He grasped Nico's hand tightly and held on like a lifeline.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked, swallowing thickly.

"I'm right here," Annabeth said, sitting beside him again.

They'd done this for each other several times now; Nico had been terrified the first time Percy woke up screaming, but he'd learned how to help by watching Annabeth sooth and comfort him in the aftermath. Percy told him about Annabeth's night terrors, but he'd never witnessed one before – and Percy had taken care of him through his own nightmares.

No matter what Percy said, Nico always felt terribly guilty after his own nightmares; they either revolved around Tartarus or Percy in some way, and he'd woken up several times refusing to believe it was the real Percy trying to calm and comfort him – that the Percy beside him was some monster's trick. But it was worse waking up after dreaming about being inside the jar; he'd been clawing at the bronze walls around him, begging and pleading for a message to get through, anything to make Percy see where he was, and when Percy finally jostled him awake he spent a long time heaving dry sobs into Percy's shirt. Percy held him, petting his hair and rubbing his back the whole time, ignoring the bloody cuts Nico had left on his arms as he tried to claw his way free.

"We're at your apartment," Nico said, running his thumb over Percy's knuckles. "You're safe. Annabeth and I are right here."

Percy turned wild, unsure eyes on them, his gaze flickering back and forth incessantly. "You're sure we're not-"

"Tartarus is far behind us," Nico cut him off smoothly, and he watched as the tension leeched out of Percy's body as he accepted that fact. He seemed to earn about a dozen years back on his face, the lines of worry and fear easing until his face became smooth again. He took a deep, shuddering breath and grasped Annabeth's offered hand, slipping his fingers around Nico's wrist and tugging him and Annabeth closer, until they were curled up on either side of him. They pillowed their heads against his chest, tangling fingers on top of Percy's stomach.

"This is good," Percy sighed, his breathing evening out. "Okay. You guys are the best – you know that, right?"

"You could stand to say it more often," Annabeth teased, drawing designs on his chest with the tip of her finger. After a moment she let her fingers drift closer to where Nico's hand was splayed over Percy's heart, and placed her hand on top of his.

Just the simple touch of her hand while they were curled up on either side of the man they loved (who loved them in return equally) sent a thrill through Nico that was part disbelief and part intense joy. He didn't know what he'd done to finally achieve this amount of happiness, but he would gladly do it again a hundred times over.

0o0

It's a lot easier now that Nico feels like he's finally found a place that he can call home. It was such an odd thing to think about, sitting at the small dinner table Percy had painstakingly dragged from his mother's apartment (refusing to take Nico's offer of a quick jump through the shadows the whole way) and realizing that he'd never wanted to be anywhere this badly before. He could just be sitting there talking with them and look up to each of their faces as they laughed at some joke together, and he'd feel like someone suckerpunched him in the gut.

Nico really didn't mind it, though.

Life in the mortal realm was infinitely better than it had been during the titan and giant wars for him; he had a place to call home, people who loved him, and he could spend the daylight hours where Percy and Annabeth were working. Sometimes he went to audit classes himself or visit Percy at the aquarium just to hear him verbally flail about the migratory patterns of Northern fur seals or the mysteries of deep sea fish (he also kind of enjoyed making Percy stumble over his words when he caught Nico giving him a sly, seductive look in the middle of a talk).

The balance that they've attained isn't so tenuous anymore either; it had taken some time and lots of mutual work, but things were quite calm now. Between Annabeth and Percy's jobs and help from Hades' Roman counterpart they were able to afford a relatively spacious two-bedroom apartment just outside the city. Annabeth and Percy lived there full-time, while Nico continued to split his time between the Underworld and the mortal world.

Here was the biggest issue Nico dealt with in the life he'd created for himself: the Underworld no longer held any great hold on him. He no longer felt the need to hide amongst the dead so he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings for Percy (not that being in the Underworld had ever dampened those thoughts or feelings, he wasn't that delusional), and he'd mostly let go of the notions that he'd never fit in. He tried to maintain his calm, but no matter how proud he was of his position in his father's realm, the days spent in the sole company of the dead were emotionally taxing for Nico. The cold had never really bothered him, and talking with ghosts was always interesting – but now he found himself longing for the warmth of Percy's skin and bed, for Annabeth's sharp humor and challenging kisses, for the comfort and happiness they offered so freely. Waking up from nightmares without them to soothe him was torture, plain and simple.

It felt like an itch just beneath the surface of his skin; sometimes he'd feel a gentle touch and feel his chest expand with joy at the thought of Percy or Annabeth pulling him into their arms, only to realize that it was just his imagination. He'd dream of being curled up between them, Percy's forehead and nose touching his and Annabeth spooning his back, her face tucked against the nape of his neck. When he began having those dreams, Nico had hated it; waking up without them became both heartbreak and hardship, though there was nothing he could do to change it. He could not abandon his father when he needed the extra support running the vast, desolate stretches of the Underworld.

So Nico dreamed when he finally allowed himself sleep; he bore the dull ache in his bones and the twinges of pain and longing in his chest for the few days he was in his father's domain until he could make his way back into the mortal realm.

The first time he left his post early, eager to get back to New York, Nico held his tongue as Hades sneered delicately; the second his father's back was turned he was running for the exit into Central Park. From there he shadow traveled right into the apartment he shared with them and barreled right into Percy, tripping over his own feet and pushing the son of Poseidon back against the kitchen wall, branding his lips with a harsh kiss.

"You're early," Annabeth commented behind them. "You miss us?"

Nico shuddered as he felt her warmth press against his back and her arms wrap around him as she nuzzled between his shoulder blades. He nodded shakily. "Can we…"

"All three of us?" she said, finishing his sentence for him while Percy laid kisses against his neck. "Of course, sweetie."

After that it's just a matter of clothing and figuring out placement. Usually it's Percy in the middle, fucking Annabeth while Nico pushes into him; that's comfortable, and even though he and Annabeth had developed a more physical connection in the last few months Nico still didn't feel completely comfortable fucking her with Percy involved. This time was different, though; Nico was desperate to feel their skin against his, to feel submerged in their affection and love. Nevertheless he still feels like he's come home when Annabeth hitched her legs around his waist, pulling Nico deep inside as her whole body quivered, and Percy pushed inside him with a moan that was part relief and another part desire. Percy rocked his hips forward, pushing Nico even deeper inside Annabeth, and Nico couldn't hold back the helpless, shattered sound that left his lips. Immediately they were holding him together, until Nico felt like he was tangled in octopus tentacles.

Percy peppered kisses to the nape of his neck while Annabeth petted his long hair and kissed his forehead, comforting and stabilizing him as they rocked together in a soothing, undulating motion that had Nico practically whimpering with need by the end. They held him steady throughout though, reading and following his needs as they changed.

Even after, Percy plied at him with strong, gentle hands until Nico was nestled snugly between him and Annabeth; her hands were all over him immediately, her knuckles soothing over the swell of his cheek. "You're ok," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his cheek and nose as she pressed herself closer to him. Her skin was warm and tacky, and he marveled once more at the contrast between the hard lines of muscle and the softness of her skin. "We've got you."

Percy shifted and wrapped himself around them, laying kisses to the column of Nico's throat. "Feel better?" he murmured into his ear, the brush of his lips tickling the shell.

Nico took a deep, shuddering breath, huffing against Annabeth's neck, and nodded, swallowing thickly. "I'm ok. I'm good. Thank you."

"Shhh, sweetie. We're ok."

They slipped into comfortable silence, curled together while Nico ignored the urge to shower. Surrounded and comfortable, he didn't see the need to disturb that.

This – this was the happiest he'd ever been; it was enough to make him feel like his chest was going to expand to the point of cracking open. As long as he had this to look forward to, Nico was certain he could want for nothing. He felt a swelling sensation in his stomach, a surge of emotion that would have been completely foreign four years ago. He loved them more than he could possibly convey, but he tried anyway.

"I don't want to go back," he sighed, deflating completely. "I hate being away from here. Can I just stay? Forever?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look over Nico's shoulder. "You can do whatever you want," Percy said, pressing his nose to his neck. "You need to do what's right for you. But I'd be careful before blowing the Lord of the Dead off, you know?"

Nico scowled. He'd thought about that too; if the son of Hades – the primary _advisor_ to one of the most powerful deities in the known world - simply stopped returning to the Underworld to perform his duties, his father's wrath would likely be intense and catastrophic. And yet, the thought of staying in this apartment with them made him want to risk the displeasure of Hades.

He would risk everything for them, the people he loved. It was something Nico had come to terms with fairly recently in a way; when he was younger he would have climbed Everest if he thought it would help Percy, and now the same was true for Annabeth, though he loved her in a different way. While his love for Percy had always been romantic, with Annabeth it was platonic – she'd compared their relationship to 'best friends with emotional and sexual benefits,' which he figured was pretty accurate. Still, he would have risked his father's wrath for her as well.

"We'll still be here when you come back," Annabeth murmured, her fingers trailing over his arm. "You know we're not going anywhere."

(Nico decided not long afterwards that putting up with his father was worth it, given the fact that he almost single-handedly prevented _yet another_ all-out war between Hades and Poseidon – _that_ would have been awkward – but in return for his tact and assistance he negotiated a stipend so he could get his GED and start attending classes later on; all to make himself a better advisor, of course.)

0o0

Going back to Camp Half-Blood was a little awkward, if Nico was completely honest. He'd never really felt totally at home there, even after building a cabin of his own and earning at least the grudging respect of the other campers. He'd been a child the last time he had stayed there long-term – barely eleven, earnest and completely taken with an older and still very oblivious Percy. Needless to say, it was not a time he chose to recall vividly. But visiting as an adult and catching the open stares of campers who remembered and recognized him was flat-out weird for him. Walking in with Percy and Annabeth made it even worse.

He asked them not to make a big deal out of their relationship to the other campers; Nico was fine – perfectly content, even – with the relationship he had with Percy and Annabeth, but he cringed inwardly at the thought of explaining it to others who knew –at least vaguely – their history together. His lovers had shrugged and agreed to go along with what he asked, though Annabeth's mouth twisted with the tiniest bit of disappointment.

It would figure, after making a point to ask his boyfriend and girlfriend to stay mum, that Nico himself was the one who gave them away not in word, but in action. He and Percy had been goaded into sparring (with a cheering, shouting crowd pushing them into the arena, no less) and he'd stood there, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks while Percy tossed Riptide up and down, catching it seamlessly before tossing it again, until Annabeth had announced that this wasn't a fair fight at all and leapt into the ring bearing her drakon-bone sword.

And oh, it was _on._

The sparring match quickly devolved into something Nico didn't have the vocabulary to name; he'd fought alongside Annabeth and Percy before, but fighting _against _them was a totally different animal. He decided that the best analogy for it was that it was like fucking them: it was looking for that little edge over one or the other to gain domination, pinning Percy to the floor while still paying attention to Annabeth because she could pin you down just as fast; it was Annabeth lulling him into a false sense of security as she went after Percy, then turning on him just as fast to pounce and knock him into the dirt, straddling his hips; and then there was Percy, fighting like a raging typhoon but pulling his punches with them, and when someone finally called for an end to the match they froze in place, chests heaving and faces red with exertion. It was silent for all of about thirty seconds before someone – most likely from the Hermes cabin – shouted something that made Nico's ears go completely red.

"Holy – are you guys fucking or something? Because that was hot!"

Nico recognized that voice, however; a moment later he roared back "_STOLLS!"_ before taking off after the troublemakers at a sprint.

He was defending Percy and Annabeth's honor, totally.

0o0

Nico would be the first to say that none of them were perfect, least of all him. They fought sometimes; usually it would start as a misunderstanding between him and Percy, and sometimes it was between Percy and Annabeth. After the very first argument they'd had – all three, that is – a mutual agreement had to be made that the third person would not intervene in a fight between the other two. Picking sides in a fight was like poison in a relationship like theirs.

Sometimes the misery of the Underworld was too much for Nico, and he curled up in a dark corner cultivating mushrooms long after both his lovers had tried to cheer him up. Sometimes the bitterness he'd held on to for so long reared its ugly – grotesque, horrific, disgusting – head, and the words he bit out made Annabeth flinch and Percy's whole body just _sink_. Percy could be careless in both his words and actions, and even dismissive if he was caught up in something; Annabeth's words were even sharper than Nico's, and they were what tore him into tiny pieces until he came crawling back to their shared bed, whispering apologies that didn't cover the depth of his shame until Percy hauled him in close and hugged him tightly.

0o0

Fighting monsters – because let's face it, that part of their lives never fucking ends – is a totally different story, though. While sparring with Annabeth was one thing, Nico found that he could work alongside her like a well-oiled machine, matching her movements to tag-team monsters.

It had taken Nico completely by surprise how well he worked with Percy and Annabeth after they became more official – aside from the domestic stuff, anyway. Nico couldn't remember ever fighting alongside Annabeth in a battle, only Percy. He'd assumed that Annabeth would be more difficult to fight with for some reason.

His assumptions were proven wrong early on though, beyond the tentative sparring that took place at Camp Half-Blood. Their ability to fight together was tested by a couple monsters one day when they were revisiting a museum.

He and Annabeth had been minding their own business, studying photos of Baroque architecture in Rome (Nico had sighed and asked, in the most long-suffering tone, why they couldn't simply go visit those sites themselves – and they totally could by way of shadows – but Annabeth had rolled her eyes and told him to just go along with her plan. When the monsters demanded their blood and revealed themselves, Nico had to fight down the urge to give her a pointed glare saying 'see, we could have avoided this') when several men in janitors' uniforms approached them, brandishing weapons that definitely should not have been allowed past the security checkpoint.

It was all downhill from there; Nico shouted for the civilians in the gallery to run, while he and Annabeth charged to keep them occupied and away from the others as they made their escape.

The ease with which he settled into a fighting stance beside her surprised him, and the rage he felt at their gall definitely wasn't planned. He'd only ever felt that way when Percy was under siege from monsters.

While they fought well together, that didn't stop the monsters from getting some good hits in. Annabeth was knocked into a display and broke two of her ribs, while the monster Nico was fighting raked his arm with poisoned claws, opening gashes from shoulder to elbow that burned like acid had been poured on them.

"Shit," he hissed, baring his teeth as his skin sizzled and the wound bled.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth shouted over the dracanae's cackling, rushing over to check on him.

"I'm fine, it'll be fine," he grumbled, gripping his arm to stem the blood flow.

"Fuck this," the daughter of Athena growled, pushing Nico behind her as the monsters surged.

Percy arrived on the crest of a wave about ten minutes later, Riptide drawn and ready to fight off the monsters attacking his lovers. The water crashed up against the rocks just outside the museum, and Percy tumbled in through the class seconds after. It might have been a spectacular entrance in any other situation, and if he was thinking clearly Nico might have wondered how on earth he knew where they were and that they were under attack – but the searing pain clouded his mind just enough that those questions never occurred to him. Nevertheless Percy was still several minutes too late, as two dracanae were finished off, leaving the son of Poseidon just standing there awkwardly.

"We got this, Percy," Annabeth grunted, smirking over her shoulder at him while her free hand guarded the broken ribs in her side. The last of the monsters roared in outrage, baring their fangs as they regrouped.

"I guess so," Percy muttered appreciatively, though his expression fell drastically the second he realized that Nico was bleeding badly. He fumbled for a flask of nectar, and poured some over the gashes on Nico's arm while the son of Hades cursed violently and colorfully.

Nico shook him off and gathered his concentration, closing his eyes and calling out to both shadow and bone in the room; it was so much easier to goad the materials under his control into submission when he was angry – shadow and bone and earth all seemed to respond more potently when his emotions and blood pressure ran high. He hadn't seen the need to utilize all the aspects of his power like this in a while though, and abruptly he felt completely drunk with the power it afforded him. The shadows shifted and the lights above them flickered, and he mentally mapped the skeletons of the creatures standing before them. He called out to Annabeth, and she limped over, gasping a little.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, ignoring a vaguely fussy Percy at his side.

"Trying something," Nico muttered, and the shadows descended. The very air around them turned sour until it reeked of peat moss and decay. The dracanae hissed and their gazes darted around, twitching nervously. Nico rose to his full height, and the shadows seemed to enhance it, encircling him with an unholy light and making his sword glow. He focused intensely on the skeletal structure until he could count each and every one . . . then Nico imagined wrapping his hand around each bone and clenching his fist until the bones bent like paper.

The dracanae shrieked and contorted, falling to the ground as their bones shattered and they exploded into dust once again.

At once everything felt very blurry and undefined; Nico blinked and tried to say something, but all of the energy had evacuated his body completely. Even his heart seemed to be beating far slower than normal. Nico tried to take a step and staggered; he might have cracked his head against the marble if both Percy and Annabeth hadn't rushed forward to catch him before he totally lost consciousness.

0o0

Waking up was a fucking ordeal.

Nico had only ever gotten drunk to the point of having a hangover the following morning once, and that had been such a spectacular 'failing at life' situation that he'd sworn to himself that he would never abuse _grappa_ the same way again.

Still, his head was pounding and even his eyes felt sore; his whole body might have been pulverized by a steam roller if he didn't know better. When he finally did open his eyes Nico groaned as an obnoxiously bright light burned his retinas. "What the fuck," he managed to hiss, throwing an arm across his face in case the light returned.

"Oh shit, you're awake," a familiar, feminine voice yelped right by his face, and the surface he was laying on – it had to be a bed, based on the texture and the way he bounced when the owner of the voice clambered on the mattress. "You scared us there," she said, and it clicked: _Annabeth._

"Is the light gone?" he groaned.

"It's barely on, Nico. Try again."

Grumbling nonsensically to himself, Nico allowed his arm to flop back by his side and slowly cracked his eyes open. It was stupidly bright at first, until the overwhelming glow seemed to subside until he saw that it was just their bedside lamp, turned to a very low setting.

"Percy said you usually needed a post-power surge nap," she explained, sitting down beside Nico on the bed. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes and a vaguely rumpled appearance, coupled with the fact that she was wearing her cartoon owl pajamas.

"He's not wrong," Nico grumbled, rubbing his eye sockets. "How long have I been out?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe a few hours. We got you patched up, so those gashes should heal pretty well."

"You ok? I know they got you pretty good."

"I'll be fine. There's a reason Percy and I keep a pretty generous supply of nectar and ambrosia around here." Annabeth reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Nico's ear. "Want me to bring Percy in? He was worried about you."

"For a reckless ass he makes for a pretty funny mother hen, don't you think?" Nico chuckled to himself.

"I resent that," Percy muttered, slipping into their shared room and climbing in beside Nico immediately, molding himself to Nico's left side seamlessly.

"Nah, you're just mad you didn't get to be the big damn hero this time," Nico countered, turning his head to kiss Percy while Annabeth climbed in on his other side.

The gashes on his arm completely closed within the week, but they left a distinct set of scars that Percy paused to kiss tenderly at every chance he got, three amongst dozens of other scars he bore, and nearly all in his lover's name.

0o0

He, Percy, and Annabeth had been together for the better part of a year when Nico decided he wanted to try something. He wasn't really the kind of person to remember anniversary dates – and to be totally honest Nico couldn't remember exactly when he and Percy started dating or when Annabeth started referring to Nico as her boyfriend too – but this was pretty big in his book, and he wanted to at least make it fun for all of them.

Getting Annabeth in on the plan was easy. Percy was the difficult piece to move. How could he effectively kidnap their boyfriend without him panicking and assuming the worst? The answer, it turned out, was a cheeseburger.

Nico shadow traveled to California and, after a nap at Camp Jupiter and explaining what was going on in his crazy/stupid life to his sister, Nico traveled back to New York – after a small side trip. When he returned to their apartment he placed the take out bag on the counter in plain view a few minutes before Percy was supposed to arrive home from work. Afterwards Nico hid in the shadows, munching on ambrosia to get his strength back up.

Sure enough, Percy came in a few minutes later; he called Nico's name a few times, then muttered to himself in confusion when Nico didn't respond. He shucked his coat and bag off in the entryway, then meandered into the kitchen, calling for Nico once more.

Then he saw the bag, clearly labeled 'In-n-Out Burger.'

"Is this – you didn't," Percy practically squeaked in disbelief. "Nico, did you seriously go to California today?" The bag rustled as Percy tore into it, shedding the flimsy paper to get to the juicy burger inside. "I haven't had one of these in foreeeevveeerrrr," he said, drawing the word out. Nico watched from the shadows as Percy bit into the burger and moaned, which was a pretty absurd sound to be caused by a hamburger. "Seriously though, best boyfriend," Percy continued, this time through a mouthful of beef, bun and ketchup. "This is amazing." He devoured the whole thing in record time, and as he was licking burger juice off his fingers Nico swooped in behind him, clapping a hand over Percy's mouth and slipping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Percy mumbled his name against his palm.

Nico simply grinned in response. "I have plans for you," he said, lifting his hand away from Percy's lips.

"Oh, fuck, I am so full of burger you can do whatever you want with me," Percy groaned, a reverent hand on his stomach.

Nico snorted at the display, but he'd take what he could get. "Good." He pulled Percy into their bedroom and, a few minutes later the son of Poseidon nodded off while Nico shook his head and chuckled before getting to work.

When Percy finally came around after his food coma, it was because he heard Annabeth giggle about something. Nico watched him come around while perched on top of Annabeth's hips. Her wrists were tied alongside Percy's to the headboard, and once Percy fully came around he watched as his eyes followed the line of her tanned arms, widening all the way.

"Someone's been busy," Percy muttered, his eyes moving back to Nico and Annabeth, both mostly naked and indulging in a deep, slow kiss. "Hey. Hey, you guys. Nico, dude, you gonna untie me?" he laughed thinly, hope and uncertainty coming through in his voice.

Nico pulled away from Annabeth, teeth tugging on her lower lip playfully as he did; he caught Percy's throat bobbing as he watched, gaze intense and unyielding. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked, laying his palms on Annabeth's ribcage and slowly smoothing them up to cup her breasts through the grey, lace-edged bra she'd picked out specifically for this, a grin unfurling across his face as Annabeth arched into his touch, giving him a light moan.

Percy's wrists twitched in their bindings. "Why am I tied up, then? Can you at least answer that?"

Nico didn't answer him for a minute, choosing instead to unclip the straps from their girlfriend's bra and undo the clasp right between her breasts before slipping the garment off. Then he leaned in close, until he could smell the lingering perfume and the hint of sweat on her skin, and met Percy's eyes. "Because you're going to watch," he said smugly, before dipping closer and kissing one of Annabeth's nipples, drawing a low moan from her mouth.

"Oh, that's _not fair_!"

"Shut up, Percy," Annabeth breathed, the sound just a little strained as Nico moved to her other nipple and began teasing his fingers along the top of her underwear. "We all know you love watching."

Nico heard Percy swallow thickly, but paid him no mind as he focused entirely on Annabeth. The love that he had for her might not have been the same as that which he had developed for Percy, but he could still appreciate her beauty; the way the freckles across her chest blended when she blushed, the firmness of her stomach muscles beneath soft skin littered with scars, the heat and love that shone through her storm-grey eyes.

When he started to slip her underwear down her thighs, Nico heard a distinct whine coming from Percy's direction. He glanced over and found Percy's eyes glazed over with want and the boxers Nico had left him in tented with his obvious arousal; the son of Hades couldn't help the triumphant grin that appeared on his face afterwards. But before Percy could say anything, Nico hitched Annabeth's legs over his shoulders and leaned in closer to lick her folds. She arched against him, a high keening sound erupting from her lips as he continued, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Nico," Percy whispered hoarsely beside him, pupils blown and no longer straining against the ropes. "Fuck, are you really serious about this? You're not going to let me touch at all?"

"He's busy, Percy," Annabeth moaned, rolling her hips in encouragement. "You'll get your turn, don't worry."

Nico pulled away, resting his cheek lazily against the soft skin of her inner thigh, and sighed delicately. "Too much talking up there," he teased, casting a grin over at Percy as Annabeth hissed something atrocious under her breath and pushed Nico's head down with her knee, back between her legs.

All in all, if you had told Nico two years ago that he would be lying between Annabeth's legs eating her out like it was the best thing he'd tasted in years, Nico would have busted out laughing until he was gasping for air with tears rolling down his face. The idea was absolutely preposterous – he wasn't even remotely interested in women, much less did he have any inkling of desire for the woman he'd spent his adolescence fiercely jealous of because her idiot (incredible) boyfriend haunted his dreams.

That fact alone made it even hotter for him to have her practically vibrating below him as he brought her to orgasm with his tongue and fingers, all while Percy watched, eyes wide and transfixed as she came down from the pleasure spike.

When she finally relaxed back into the pillows with a sated smile, Nico pulled away again and untied her hands, then laid his chin on her hip, licking his lips wetly as he looked over at Percy hungrily.

"That was . . . _entirely_ unfair," Percy huffed, chewing on his lip and shifting his hips to accommodate an obvious erection tenting his boxers. "And very hot. Can I touch now?"

Nico looked up at Annabeth, making a show of considering how he would answer. "What do you think, _passerotta_? Should we give him some attention?"

Annabeth looked doubtful. "I suppose . . . you know how he gets when he's left out."

Percy chose that moment to give them a pitiful whine and a ridiculous pout that reminded Nico of pictures of fluffy baby seals pouting for the camera; he couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped him.

"Oh, don't give me that, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased him. "And Nico - don't you fall for this face," she shot back at him playfully.

"How do you say no to that face?" he demanded, smirking. "It's like a baby animal whose cheeks you want to pinch. Or in this case, whose lip you want to bite."

"Strength of will, babe," she said, patting his arm. "I am immune."

Nico snorted and laid his cheek back on her hip, her pubic hair tickling his chin, and gazed at Percy contemplatively. The son of Poseidon was still pouting at him from around his arm, but Nico ignored that entirely. When he'd first realized his attraction to Percy, his eyes had been the first thing to draw him in: swirling blue and green with flecks of silver that reminded Nico of the sun glinting off the bay beyond the canals of Venice. His confidence had been – and still was – magnetic, and as he got older Nico began to appreciate the brightness of his smile and the strength in Percy's body and hands – even when he wanted nothing to do with the son of Poseidon, he still stood out like this bright as fuck star in his field of vision. And now, lying right beside them with his wrists tied to the headboard wearing only a pair of boxers leaving very little to the imagination, Nico felt a surge of want move through him.

"Nope," Nico snorted. "Not immune."

"Yessssss," Percy grinned, reaching out with his foot to prod at Nico's side until he slid away from Annabeth and pounced on their boyfriend, knocking the air out of his lungs as he landed, latching on to Percy's mouth for a deep kiss. Percy wriggled beneath him until he could frame Nico's hips with his knees, and locked his ankles behind Nico's back, rolling their hips together. The son of Hades moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth and knowing he would taste Annabeth on him. Unexpectedly Percy bit his lip harder than they were used to, and Nico pulled away from the kiss. "Untie me," Percy whispered, voice wrecked and rough.

Nico leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Percy's and slowly reaching up to the headboard, only to check the strength of the ropes. "Nah," he smirked, dodging away from Percy's teeth as he made a grab for Nico's ear. He leaned back, tugging his boyfriend's legs from around his waist so he could move further down his body; Nico looked to his left and found Annabeth lying on her side, still utterly naked and watching them with heat in her eyes. He grinned at her, and swiftly slipped Percy's boxers down before tossing them to the side carelessly. His stiff erection stood proudly from between his legs, curving gently up towards his stomach; then, still with the taste of their girlfriend in his mouth, Nico wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and took the head into his mouth. Percy jolted, fighting against his bonds as the desire to touch and tug on Nico's hair like he always did took over.

"This, seriously," Percy groaned, tilting his head up so he could at least watch Nico slowly take his cock in deeper, "is so unfair. So fucking . . . what's . . . _oh shit._"

Annabeth had disappeared from their side, and Nico could tell based on the sounds of movement in the room that she was standing directly behind him, right at the edge of the bed. Taking that as his cue, Nico shifted until his knees were spread generously. He heard the popping of a cap and the slick sound of gel being spread on to fingers. He kept sucking on his boyfriend's dick, bobbing his head, even as he felt thin, slick fingers begin to tease his hole.

"She's prepping you for me, right?" Percy asked, a new, darker tone in his voice. "Fuck yes, that is fucking _awesome_-"

"Percy," Annabeth hissed in warning as her index finger slid inside Nico, making him moan around Percy's dick. "Shut _up_."

By the time Annabeth worked a third finger inside him, Nico was subconsciously trying to assess just how much their neighbors must hate them; Percy had taken to gripping the bars on the headboard, and since he couldn't touch he decided he was going to be as loud as he damn well pleased while Nico sucked wetly on his cock. His own erection was painfully hard, made worse by the fact that Annabeth had found his prostate and had been drawing ridiculous sounds from his throat out of pure delight. At that point Nico snapped, pulling away and allowing Percy's dick to bob out of his mouth while Percy gave him a predatory look.

Annabeth pulled her fingers from him and patted his ass playfully; he caught her wrist and very nearly judo-flipped her onto her back beside them, sputtering in mock outrage. Then Nico reached up and untied Percy's wrists, kissing him hard before pulling away. Percy slipped off his side of the bed, taking Annabeth's place behind Nico and kissing the length of his neck, fitting his body against Nico's until he could feel the heat of Percy's erection along the inside of his thigh. Nico broke away from him, shifting so he could kneel between Annabeth's legs and tug her up until she was half propped up on his thighs; the position was perfect to just shift his hips forward and slide inside, but there was another piece to consider.

That piece clambered up on the bed behind Nico, his large, warm hands grasping Nico's hips as Percy positioned himself, rubbing the pads of his fingers gently over pelvic bone. The son of Poseidon kissed the juncture of Nico's neck and shoulder before nipping at the skin. "You ready?" he asked, and Nico felt his dick twitch at the low, husky tone of his voice.

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. "Waiting on you," he teased, and Annabeth chose that moment to hitch her legs up so her heels caught on the small of Percy's back.

"Running out of patience down here," she hissed, urging Percy on with her foot.

"Ok, ok," Percy muttered, slicking himself with lube and sliding the head of his cock along the crevice of Nico's ass until it caught on his slightly stretched entrance. Nico shuddered with anticipation as Percy wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace and pushed inside, an agonizingly slow movement that made Nico want to scream and push back onto his cock. "So hot inside, you're fucking incredible," Percy whispered hotly in his ear, never one to stay quiet for more than a few minutes during sex. "You feel so good, so perfect all around me."

Nico swallowed thickly to hold back a moan as he felt Percy settle deep inside him, finding it difficult to contain; he looked down at Annabeth, and found her thumbing her clit fervently, lifting her lips to get closer to them. Wordlessly for once, Percy's hand slipped down Nico's body to wrap around his erection before pushing Nico forward and inside her, slowly but surely until Nico was seated between her legs, buried deep with Annabeth clutching at him like a vice.

They stayed like that, almost totally still aside from the need to adjust so Annabeth didn't get squished under their weight, in what Nico might have named awe because this was still somewhat new for them to be having sex all together like this – it was still new and a little terrifying and completely mindblowing, and Nico could feel Annabeth breathing against his mouth and Percy against his neck. At one point he wondered if they'd been frozen just like this, until Annabeth muttered "If you two don't start moving I'm going to fucking kill you" and Percy, in the face of possible death-by-girlfriend, more than happily obliged.

"Fuck," Nico hissed as Percy snapped his hips forward, rocking him into Annabeth, who let loose a moan that would have made Aphrodite blush. Fucking them together was absolutely nothing like fucking Percy or Annabeth separately; he had to be mindful of everything, because they both liked and needed different things in bed, and he often felt like his brain was short-circuiting with the overstimulation. Sometimes he wondered how he could remember that Annabeth liked to have her neck bitten until it was covered in hickeys and liked it when he just rolled his hips in a circle to grind against her clit, or that Percy liked it when Nico put his fingers through his hair and tugged hard, and that he loved it when Nico lapsed into Italian when he got close, whispering erotic, dirty things in Percy's ear that the son of Poseidon barely understood (aside from knowing instinctually that it was intensely sexual) – but in the heat of the moment all those anxieties fell away.

In the end Percy's rhythm became his own as things began spiraling beyond Nico's control, completely giving in to the intensity of being with both of them simultaneously, surrounded and submerged by their affections. His mouth lapsed back into his mother tongue as he shifted from kissing Annabeth to kissing and thumbing her nipples until she gripped his hair and arched against him with a sharp cry. Her vaginal muscles were clenching and relaxing around him at a quick pace as they brought her to the edge, and Annabeth's fingers gripped Nico's hair tight enough to be a threat – _if you stop before I am ready for you to I swear on your fucking father I will rip this chunk of hair out_ – until she gave a full-body shudder as she climaxed.

Nico was nearing his own orgasm, and he couldn't help but wonder if Percy could tell because he suddenly doubled his already ruthless pace, slamming into him hard and fast while Nico drew out Annabeth's orgasm with his own movements. His release hit him faster than he'd experienced before, and was followed closely by Percy, who moaned both of their names into Nico's neck, still rocking forward to milk the pleasure further.

After Percy pulled out carefully, Nico felt himself fall right beside Annabeth, exhausted and sated and too tired to care if he was covered in come and sweat. He pressed himself right against her side, tucking her head against his shoulder. "What are you doing, _tesoro_, come here," he groaned, blinding reaching for Percy. Nico caught a glimpse of him staring openly at them, looking totally lost and utterly star-crossed as he clasped Percy's wrist tightly, tugging him down to join them.

Percy bridged himself over Annabeth first, peppering her neck, cheeks, and lips with kisses, whispering something that made Annabeth's mouth curve into a wondrously happy smile. Then he shifted over until he was above Nico, and kissed him in a sweetly chaste way that was totally different from what they'd just been doing. "I love you," he whispered against Nico's lips.

Nico smiled at him, running his thumb over the inside of Percy's wrist, feeling the racing beat of his pulse just beneath the surface of his skin. "I know," he answered, because Percy had known about his feelings for a long while now, and Nico felt as though exchanging those sentiments might've pushed a line of sappiness he wasn't quite willing to cross yet. But he did turn slightly and trace his fingers over Annabeth's collar bone, pushing a few wild strands of curly blonde hair away from her beautiful, flushed face, before kissing her just as softly; he still doesn't say the words, but he knows she understands. She's smarter than him and Percy put together, after all. That, Nico thinks, is the beauty of their relationship: they always find ways to complete each other.


End file.
